


Childhood is Over

by Rat_Juice



Category: BnHA, Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Fathers, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Dont say I didnt warn ya, Flashbacks, How Do I Tag, League of Villains, M/M, Night Terrors, actually yeah its shigadabi, and some empathy, dabi has a slight amount of sympathy left in there, dabi is bi, he forces tenko to kneel in a glass he dropped, it depends on how you perceive it tbh it can take place literally anywhere on the villain timeline, like its pretty bad, like they werent together before this, lov, slight shigadabi, tenko is gay get fucked, this is the start of their relationship tbh, ya its gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rat_Juice/pseuds/Rat_Juice
Summary: "What have you done?" A tall, looming figure stood over a crumpled body, belonging to a boy who looked to be no older than five. His head slowly raised, putting piece by piece together as the scene before him began to make sense in that little mind of his. In his hands were chunks of broken glass, and that's when the reality of the situation struck him like a hit. Desperately, he tried to piece the shattered object back together, only managing to mend a few shards together before they turned into even smaller pieces. "No-" The young boy cried, frantically shoving the pile around in an attempt to fix what he had broken.
Relationships: Dabi/Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko
Kudos: 25





	Childhood is Over

**Author's Note:**

> TW for graphic abuse, this is a vent fic. I hope you all are doing well though. 
> 
> There's gonna be two chapters to this and that's, it I think..?

"What have you done?" A tall, looming figure stood over a crumpled body, belonging to a boy who looked to be no older than five. His head slowly raised, putting piece by piece together as the scene before him began to make sense in that little mind of his. In his hands were chunks of broken glass, and that's when the reality of the situation struck him like a hit. Desperately, he tried to piece the shattered object back together, only managing to mend a few shards together before they turned into even smaller pieces. "No-" The young boy cried, frantically shoving the pile around in an attempt to fix what he had broken. 

"God dammit!" A loud voice suddenly boomed from in front of him, sending a jolt of dread through out his entire body as he flinched away. However, he didn't make it very far as the evil presence grabbed him by the arm, roughly-so, then shoved him back into the pile of glass. Sharp pains erupted from all over, piercing young Tenko's skin and digging into his flesh in the worst possible places. He screamed, fought, and cried as the older male held him in place, even going as far as to twist him around to further embed the pieces. More and more glass impaled itself into his skin, a crimson substance starting to pool rhythmically below the boy's knees. Tenko screamed in agonizing pain, then at the sight of his own mutilation. Large gashes rubbed against the hardwood floor, it's unfinished surface splintering into various wounds with small snaps. Yet, as much as he tried, he couldn't say a single word. All he could do is sit there, crying his heart out as he relived his father's torture. 

"I can't believe you. No matter what, you always find some way to ruin my evening." Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he was released from his father's grasp, then given a shameful slap to the face "Be glad your mother isn't home to see this mess, clean it up right now." 

Tenko was barely able to nod, holding his stinging cheek and placing a trembling hand against a clean spot on the floor. He slowly managed to get to his feet, wincing hard at the stinging in each foot. Various shards poked out from all over, coating his knees and pricking even further into his flesh with every movement. Both shock and fear stayed on the boy's face as he waited for another scolding. 

"I said to clean it up! Quit standing there like an idiot!" His father's voice boomed, yet distantly so. As the images before him began to shift and mend, his eyes made their way towards the ground, suddenly noticing the carnage surrounding him. There, just below his feet, laid the corpse of his sweet, little dog. "Mon!" As he went to reach for the canine, weeping violently to himself, the animal began to turn to dust. Panic set in as he tried to salvage any part of his bestfriend that he could, but all proved to be fatal as the rest of his corpse had simply disappeared. All that was left now was a pile of dust. 

"Now, get to the rest." His father ordered from afar, although young Tenko couldn't tell from where. The ability to speak seemed to return as Tenko frantically looked around, trying his best to locate the grown man. "F-father..?" He called out, turning in all directions with a loud whine. "Father?!" 

The sight he was met by was not one Tenko was ready for. With his eyes slowly trailing back down to the floor, three different corpses laid with their mouth's agape, horrified expressions forever plastered across their faces with eyes glued upon the child. Recognizing them as the lifeless corpses of his family members, he dropped back down and onto his knees, moving over to and shaking his sister Hana in an attempt to wake her. "Hana!" He yelled, but nothing came of it. As blood began to seep from her skin, Tenko let out a horrified wail, then intensified the shaking. His desperation to wake her however soon dissipated when the body began to rot, others following suit as the gorey scene unraveled before the young child. He stared in complete, utter hurt at the disappearance of each corpse, leaving only a pile of dust behind. "Come back..! Come back!" The boys pleads echoed through out the suddenly vast environment, seeming to return to him with each call.

"What have you done?" The voice asked again. Despite it's source being unknown, Tenko fully recognized the sound of it. "What have you done, boy? What have you done to my family?!" 

"Father.. p-please.. no more, it was an accident!" He bawled, using his small bloodied hands to cover his eyes. "Please..! Don't hurt me!" Although he couldn't see it, Tenko felt the sensation of various pairs of hands wrapping around his skin, covering his body in parallel sections, along with his neck and face, delivering a harsh squeeze that didn't seem to be slowing down. As the sound of his bones being crushed filled Tenko's ears, along with the asphyxiation cutting off his airflow, he finally let out one last breath.

" _You did this to us._ " 


End file.
